


Pipes and scaffolding

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a challenge back in the days of MSN groups</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pipes and scaffolding

_ Inspired by this photo  _

This will teach me to get drunk on New Years Eve.

What in the hell was that?

I dunno, but I sure hope it isnt coming this way.

Its probably a rat.  


You dirty rat  


Oh please, the Bogart impersonation is bad enough; dont try Cagney.

Hey; wow look at this.

What have you found now?

Come up and see; big boy.

_Shit, now he's doing Mae West_

Hey Blondie, are you coming up here or just breathing heavy?

I'm coming; I'm coming

OK; don't get too over-excited.

I'm doing the best I can but its dangerous in here.  


Aw come on. If I can climb up this high  you sure can. Just don't look down.

**Dull thud.**

Hey. Blondie? Hey where dya...what the hell...oh fuck!

  
I'm OK.

  
You scared me for a moment; I thought you'd fallen.

  
No, it wasn't me  I knocked into a sack of something.

  
It wasn't a sack.

What?

  
I said: it wasn't a sack.

How do you know?

I can see him; that's how I know. Looks like he was already dead; so don't feel too bad about it.

  
Ok, so now what do we do, Batman?

Dunno. I mean we followed them in here; so, logically, were gonna find them.

Logically! We have a real scoop here, ladies and gentleman, the Blintz has had an attack of logic  


Will you stop it?  


OK. So logically they're still in here. Would you care to tell me where? I mean I know I don't have X-ray vision but there ain't a lot of walls in this place to stop me seeing that we're the only people in here.  


And him

Yeah, well like I said, I reckon he's been dead a while;  couldn't you smell it?

I smelt it but I didn't want to upset you.

Huh?

Well I know you get a little freaked by heights and what with all we ate and drank at the party and  


I wasn't that scared.

**Laughter echoes round the place.**

We're the only people here! If we're the only people here; who in the hell was that?

I don't know.

Brilliant.

  
So what do you suggest?

  
I guess we have to keep going until we find them  or they find us.

Where?

  
Sky's the limit I guess. Keep climbing.

  
I think I see a safe place to get a bit further into the place.

  
Where?

  
Up there, on the left. It looks like some kind of walkway.

  
Ok; here goes. Ill give you a boost and then you can help me.

It looks even worse from up here.

  
What does?

  
Everything. Ssh  look, over there.

  
That's the one I spotted outside.

 

  
And that's the guy I was following.

  
"Shit, I think they know we're here.

**Gunfire**

They know we're here.

**More gunfire.**

Cover me.

  
I would if I thought you had someplace to go.

  
Just cover me ok. I know what I'm doing; it's kind of like a jungle in here, if you see what I mean.

  
Be careful.

  
Don't worry; I will.

  
Ready?

Hey.

  
What now?

  
If it goes wrong; make sure youre the one to call my mom.

  
You'll call her yourself on Friday.  
Take it away Blondie.

**Rapid gunfire  a Magnum and a sub-machine gun.**

**Silence**

**Something is moving quietly in the infrastructure  
Low whistle.**

**More sounds of movement  hardly audible.**

**Gunfire**

Well that was fun!

  
Fun?

  
That was nothing; at least it isn't raining in here.

  
What's that got to do with anything?

  
It rained a lot in the jungle.

  
Come on over here.

  
I don't think I can.

  
If I could do it

  
Its not that. My leg hurtsI need to rest up a second.

Cramp?

  
No; it's...it's...it's too complicated to explain right now; but I need a couple of minutes.

  
**Clatter of metal against metal; something has fallen from height and it the concrete below.**

There goes the artillery.

**Footsteps clatter on the walkway above their heads; a voice swears; cries of terror; dull thud.**

And there goes the grunt.

Huh?

The grunt; the foot soldier; the guy who had the artillery.

Do you think he was alone?

Dunno. There's one way of finding out though.

 

  
Toss you for it.  
Heads; I lose. Give me a couple of minutes.

Seconds.

  
Minutes; then come after me. Someone has to pick up the pieces and it may as well be you.

  
That's what friends are for.

  
Yeah.

  
**Muffled sounds of someone climbing a ladder.**

**Whistle**

Come on up, big boy.

  
What?

  
It's safe; I've found the other one. Dead.

  
One of us had a lucky shot.

  
Not one of us. It's not pretty.

  
Hi; glad you could make it up here.  
Is that the other one?

  
Yeah. Like I said it's not pretty.

  
Oh my god; that's revolting.

So how do we get down from here?

  
Let's see. I've got it. See those ropes?

  
Oh no.

  
Do we have a choice?

  
I guess not.

  
Come on then. I've always wanted to do this; ever since I was a kid.  Me Tarzan; You Jane. aaaaaahaaaahaaahaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

  
You OK?  
As far as I can tell.

  
How's your leg?

  
What leg?

  
The one that was hurting you up there.  
Oh that leg.

  
Come on; let's get out of here;  hey Starsk, hey come on .

  
I need a little help here.

  
What's the matter?

  
The other leg!


End file.
